Falling Slowly
by starfire25
Summary: Philip Philips is slowly falling for Jessica Sanchez. How did it happen? A phil/jess love story with some phil/jun/colt bromance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own American Idol

A/N: This is a fic that I have posted on the american idol fanfiction site. I have just decided to post it here as well. This is a phil/jess fic.

Chapter 1

Phillip's POV

I saw her for the first time during hollywood week. I watched as she sang "Get Me Bodied" by Beyonce. She was petite and really cute. She had a lot of swag. She had an amazing voice.

When it was my turn to sing I looked for her face in the crowd. I wanted to sing to her. I wanted to make an impression. I wanted her to notice me.

After the first round, we were told to form groups. I was hoping she would be in my group but I had no such luck. She had a group already. And I was fortunate enough to be in a group with my best friend Heejun. Unfortunately, Ritchie was in our group as well and he was becoming a dictator. I saw her practicing with her group but I couldn't concentrate on her as my group was having problems as well. I noticed Heejun was getting frustrated. I tried to calm him down. And I briefly wondered if we would survive this round.

As the night wore on, I was getting tired. And I knew Heejun was at wit's end. After a few more hours we decided to call it a night. As I walked up with Heejun to our hotel room, I talked to him.

"Man, you need to put your differences aside." I said in a serious tone.

"Argh! But dude, Ritchie is so annoying." Heejun responded.

"I know that but for the sake of our group just do as he says. We both know he isn't going to budge." I said.

"Look, after this group round, you wont have to deal with Ritchie again, I promise." I added.

"All right, all right. I'll do it." Heejun says finally.

We arrive at our hotel room and we both collapse on our respective beds.

"Goodnight, man." I say.

"Goodnight, dude." Heejun replies.

I wake up early the next morning as my group still needs to do some last minute rehersal. I wake Heejun up and we both head downstairs. I find our groupmates and we quickly get to work. True to his word Heejun tolerates Ritchie and listens until I see him talking to the cameramen about Ritchie. I shoot him a look. I know Heejun hates Ritchie but he needed to cool it. We needed to get through this group round first.

And then before I knew it the time for rehersals were over. The group rounds were starting. Her group was before ours. I watched as she killed her solo and she was the only one from her group to go through to the next round. After a few more groups it was our turn. We killed it and we all made it through to the next round. I was happy. I look at Heejun and I notice that he's becoming emotional. I pat him on the back and I tell him to smile because he's through. I celebrate with Heejun for awhile and then we start preparing for the next round.

I saw again in the next round. She sang another great song. And to me she killed it yet again. I was in awe. I was on before Heejun. I sang "Wicked Game." by Chris Isaak. After my performance I watched as my best friend killed it on stage. I congratulated him on his performance as we waited for the results.

After everyone was done, we were separated into four groups and placed in four different rooms. Lucky for me, Heejun was in the same room. The waiting was agonizing. Unfortunately, she was in another room. So, I had no way of knowing if she was going to make through or not. I'd have to wait until all the results were given out. I sat next to Heejun and listened as he tried to ease the tension in the room. Another guy Heejun and I met, Colton was also in the room with us. Ritchie was in another room as well which was good for me and Heejun.

Hours later, the judges come in our room to deliver the news. We all made through to the next round. We all cheered. I hugged my best friend and grinned. I hugged Colton as well. Now, I wanted to find out if she made it. As it turns out we were in the first room. After awhile, all the rooms that made it through were let out to congratulate each other. I saw her then and I smiled. She made it as well. No sooner had we all congratulated each other when we were told that there was going to be an extra round. We needed to form groups again for Vegas round. I look at Heejun and we form a group without Ritchie since I promised Heejun that he would not have to deal with the cowboy again. I noticed that Ritchie was having trouble finding a group. I was hoping to have her in my group but as luck would have it, she had a group already.

We took a bus to Vegas. Heejun and I sat next to each other. Heejun was being his weird self, cracking jokes and telling random stories making everyone laugh.

In Vegas, Colton shared a room with me and Heejun. Our group killed it once again. We all went through. And once again Heejun became emotional. I hugged him tightly and patted his back. I watched Colton's group as well as her group. And when all the groups were done, we were all called back on stage. There were more cuts to be done. Colton, Heejun and I survived those cuts and of course so did she. Unfortunately, Colton's sister was cut and he took it hard. Colton was devastated and Heejun was trying to cheer him up. I patted his back and gave him some advice.

"It sucks. People going home. But that's the way it is. People will get cut. Only one person will become the next american idol." I said.

"So, why don't you dedicate your final performance to your sister?" I added.

"That's what I plan to do." Colton replied.

"I know. I hope one of us is the next american idol." Colton added.

"You mean, you don't care if you win or not?" Heejun asked.

"I'd love to win, don't get me wrong. But in the event that I don't, I'd still be happy if one of us would win." Colton clarified.

"Anything can happen. We haven't made the top 24 yet." I interjected.

"That's true. We still have our final solo's" Colton said.

"This day has been really taxing. We should all be getting some sleep as we have an early day tomorrow." I said.

"Especially, you." I added with a nod at Colton.

"I'm not sure if I'd be able to sleep at all." Colton said.

"Just try, ok. Goodnight guys." I said.

"Goodnight." They both replied.

The next morning, I get up and I look to see Heejun still asleep and Colton's bed empty. I wonder where the guy is. I head up to the roof deck to see if he is there. I find him sitting by the ledge. His head is bowed. I tap his shoulder as I plop down next to him. He looks at me.

"I had trouble sleeping last night." He said.

"And so, you came up here?" I asked.

"It's a nice place to think." He replied.

"I know you miss your sister but you should prepare for your final solo." I said to him.

"I know. I have a song in mind already. I plan to sing "Fix You" by Coldplay." He said.

"Good choice. Come on let's get ready." I said as I get up and pull Colton along with me.

Colton and I head back downstairs and on the way we run into Heejun. Then the three of us headed to the first floor ready to begin the day.

The first half of the day was spent rehersing. The second half of the day was spent doing the final solo. I sang "Nice and Slow" by Usher. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to watch anyone. Instead, after all the solo's, I sat in the holding room with everyone else waiting for the final result. Heejun was a nervous wreak. I assured him that he would make it. He was before me. I waited nervously outside as he went in. When Heejun came out and told me that he was through to the top 24, I hugged him tightly and told him, I told you so. Heejun was so emotional yet again. Colton came over and hugged Heejun and everyone else in the holding room stood up and clapped. I had to tell Heejun to smile. She is right after Heejun. I watch as she comes out with a smile. She made it as well. I watch as she hugs her family. I along with everyone else stand up and clap. Colton is before me as well. Heejun and I wait. Colton comes out with good news. I see him hug his family. Heejun and I go to him and give him a hug. The people in the holding room clap again.

Then after a few more people, it is my turn. I head inside. As I walk down toward the judges I'm nervous. I reflect on my hollywood experience so far. And as I sit in the chair, the judges start talking. My last performance is being played on the screen. I'm still nervous talking to them. I am so nervous, that it barely registers when they tell me that I'm in the top 24. I am floored. I almost fall over my seat in shock. I hug the judges and cry tears of joy. When I come out I tell everyone the good news. I hug my family first and then I see Colton and Heejun waiting. I hug both of them. I see the rest of the room has cheered and clapped. I am very happy and excited because I am in the top 24 with my two best friends Colton and Heejun and so is she. I couldn't wait for things to come.

A/N: There, I hope you guys like it. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own American Idol

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Some of the events here are based on my actual life. There's some humor in this chapter from heejun. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Phillip's POV

There was a three month gap before the top 24 was brought together for the live shows. In that time I kept in touch with Heejun and Colton. I didn't see her for three months. I was excited to find out that the three months were over and the time for the live shows had arrived. There was a huge party in honor of the top 24. I couldn't wait to see my friends and of course her. When I got to the hotel, I found out that Colton, Heejun and I were sharing a room once again. They were already there when I arrived. I smiled and gave them both a big hug. The three of us get ready for the party. Colton and Heejun are both well-dressed while I am so under-dressed compared to them. Colton takes in my appearance and Heejun shakes his head. Colton and Heejun give each other a look.

"You are not wearing that." Colton tells me.

"What? Why? It's nice." I said.

"Dude, it's too casual." Heejun said.

"Change the jacket." Colton ordered.

"Heejun, can you find a more formal jacket for Phillip?" Colton asks Heejun.

"Besides, if you want to impress that girl, you'll have to dress snappy." Heejun said as he looked through my luggage for a nice jacket.

"Girl? Which girl?" Colton asks intrigued.

"Jessica Sanchez." I replied.

"Oh. Her. She is amazing and she's only 16." Colton said.

"Here." Heejun said as he pulls a nice dinner jacket out from my luggage and tosses it to Colton.

"Take off your jacket." Colton ordered.

I hesistate.

"Come on, do you need help or something?" Colton asked.

I take the jacket off completely.

"Put this on." Colton said as he hands me the jacket Heejun got.

I take the jacket and I put it on hesitantly.

"There, that's much better." Colton praised.

"Yeah, she'll definitely notice you." Heejun said.

"I feel stupid in this outfit." I complained.

"You look great. Now, let's go." Colton said.

The three of us headed to the party.

At the party, we were all having a good time dancing, chatting and drinking. I saw her. She was wearing a nice dress. She was laughing and talking to Hollie, Skylar and Elise. I was hanging out with Colton and Heejun as usual. I was laughing so hard at Heejun's jokes.

At some point, we all started dancing like crazy. A circle was formed and one person would dance in the middle. It was crazy. It was fun. All the drinking and dancing. Then the song "Somebody That I Used To Know" started playing. It's kind of slow, so everyone started to dance slowly. I find myself in front of Jessica. She giggles a bit. I put my hands on her shoulders and puts her hands on my waist. We start dancing rather akwardly. After our dance, we both sit down. I watch as Heejun gives Haley Johnson a lap dance. I laugh. Heejun is so funny. It is obvious to me that he's had to much to drink. I try to stop him but to no avail. I see Heejun kiss Haley on the lips. I shake my head at my best friends antics. I see Colton dancing with Skylar. I take a final swig from my drink. I look at her and she looks at me. I take her hand and I pull her out of her seat. I lead her to the dance floor again. I try to dance with her but I end up dancing with Elise and she ends up dancing with Deandre. We all danced the night away.

By the end of the party and the night, Heejun was so drunk that he was hitting on all the girls. He was slurring his words and he could barely stand. I tried to get him to drink some water but he kept swatting my hand away whinning. I practically forced him to drink some water. Heejun was acting like a child. I had to look out for him.

"Come on." I said as I slung Heejun's arm on my shoulder.

I grunt. Heejun is heavy. I see Colton snickering a bit.

"Hey Colton, instead of laughing, why don't you help me?' I said with a glare.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Colton said as took Heejun's other arm.

We both staggered to our ride. Back at the hotel, Colton and I drop Heejun on his bed. He is almost passed out. I take off Heejun's glasses and put them on the bedside table. Heejun suddenly runs into the bathroom and throws up. I follow him there. I stay with Heejun in the bathroom. Colton helps by handing me a glass of water for Heejun. And when he is done emptying his stomach, he passes out on his bed. At that point, I take his socks and shoes off. I look at my best friend and sigh.

"You ok, man?" Colton asks me.

"Yeah. I'm just tried. And I'm worried about Heejun." I replied.

"He'll be fine. He's just drunk." Colton said.

"I know. It's just, I've never seen him that way." I said.

"We should get some rest." Colton said.

"Goodnight." Colton adds.

"Goodnight." I reply.

The next morning, I wake up when I hear a thud. I look over to see Heejun on the floor as he fell off his bed. I get up and rush over to his side.

"Are you alright?" I asked Heejun.

"Yeah. I just fell off the bed." He replied.

"By the way, what happened last night?" Heejun asked.

"You don't want to know, dude." I replied.

By then Colton woke up.

"What happened?" Colton asked.

"Heejun fell off his bed." I replied.

"Is he okay?' Colton asked.

"I'm fine." Heejun replied.

Colton just smiled. Today was a free day. I was about to tell Heejun to go back to sleep when he ran into the bathroom and threw up again. I went to him again. I gave him another glass of water. Then, he crawled back into his bed and fell asleep again. I shake my head. There was no plan today. Colton and I decided to hang out in the room and look after Heejun.

After a few hours of basically doing nothing except watch some movies on Colton's laptop, we hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." Colton shouts.

Jessica and Skylar enter the room. Colton and I are sitting on the floor in front of his laptop. The girls noticed Heejun asleep on the bed.

"Hey guys, we were just wondering if you'd like to have lunch with us?" Skylar asked.

"The entire top 24 is going to have lunch together." Jessica clarified.

I looked at Heejun who was still asleep.

"Umm… I don't know. Heejun's still asleep. He might have a hang over. I was planning to stay here until he woke up." I said.

"I guess, Colton can join you guys." I added.

"Are you sure?" Colton asked.

"Because I can always stay here with you." He added.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said.

Colton gets up from the floor and gets dressed. As Colton leaves with Jessica and Skylar,

"I'll bring back some food for you and Heejun." He said.

I nod. The three of them leave. I go back to watching the movie on Colton's laptop.

An hour later, I hear another knock on the door. I move to open it. She is standing in the doorway with a bag of food in her hand.

"Can I come in?' Jessica asks.

"Sure." I reply.

She comes in and I close the door. I am surprised that she is here. I thought Colton was going to bring back some food. I take the bag of food from her as he sits on my bed. I look at her.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised that you brought the food. I thought Colton was doing that." I reply.

"Oh, Colton requested me to do this. He's hanging out with Skylar and the others." She said.

"Why aren't you hanging out with them?" I ask.

"Oh, I figured you could use some company." She replied.

I smile. She's right I could use some company. Especially hers. I eat my food in silence. And then I hear a groan. I look over to see Heejun waking up with an obvious hang-over. He wakes up and realizes that there is a girl in the room. He smirks.

"Hey, you feeling alright?" I asked Heejun.

"Yeah. I think I have a migrane." He replied.

"Hey, Heejun. Are you hungry?" Jessica asks sweetly.

"I'm very hungry." He replied.

Heejun looks at me and gets some food/. Heejun has this questioning look on his face. And I shake my head at him. I would explain everything later when Jessica leaves. After Heejun and I are done eating, Jessica leaves just as Colton returns. I glare at Colton.

"What?" Colton asks innocently.

"Why did you send her up here? You were the one that was supposed to bring food." I said.

"Oh, come on. Do not tell me that you didn't appreciate that." He replied.

"It's just… I was shocked. That's all." I said.

"Besides, she offered." Colton added.

"She did?" I ask.

"Yup, she did." He replied.

"Oh, so that is why Jessica was here earlier." Heejun said.

"Because, I thought it was something else…" Heejun added with a look at me.

I look back at Heejun not sure about what he's getting at until I realize what he meant. A blush creeps up my face.

"I would never do that! She's only 16." I yelled at Heejun as I threw a pillow at him.

Heejun starts laughing his head off and so does Colton. Very soon, the three of us are laughing histerically. The rest of day went by quickly with our constant banter. I went to bed content and happy and excited for the coming days.

The next day I wake up bright and early. Today was the day we picked songs and started rehershing for the first live show. I was really excited. We could choose any song that we wanted. I chose "In The Air" by Phil Collins. My rehersal was great. I got into the grove and played my guitar. Heejun chose "Angles" by Robbie Williams while Colton chose "Decode" by Paramore. They both did very well in their rehersals. She choose "Love You I Do" by Jennifer Hudson. She was killing it in rehersals. The day ended rather quickly for all of us.

The next day was filled with more rehersals. This day was more exciting for us because we would get to see the stage for the first time ever. Upon arriving at the venue, we were all in awe. The stage was huge. The rehersals went very well for all of us.

Then it was time for the live shows. We, the guys were up first. Lots were drawn to see what order we would go in. I was number 9. Colton was number 4 while Heejun was number 11. I was a bit nervous before the show and so was everyone else. We gathered in holding room and prayed together before the live show. Then the show started and it was game time. I watched as Colton killed it on stage. After four more people, it was my turn to sing. I held my guitar and headed on to the stage. I strummed the opening notes of my song and I looked for her face in the crowd as the ladies were watching us. I spot her and I started to sing. At the end of my song, I hear everyone clapping including the judges. I get great reviews and Ryan hands out my numbers. There is one person between me and Heejun. I watch as my best friend kills it as well. Then after Joshua they reveal the twist of bringing back someone. It was Jermaine Jones. After Jermaine sings, there is a recap and suddenly the first live show of the season is over. The lines open. I am relieved and I can finally relax for now.

The next day, it's the girls turn to sing. I watch with the rest of the guys. She is number 11. I enjoy the first three singers with the rest of the guys. Then when it was Brielle's turn to sing, we are told to sit around her as she sings the opening lines of her song. Heejun and I end up directly next to her while Colton is on the far side. I end up taking her hand as she gets up and moves around while singing. We remain there on the steps of the stage for the entire duration of her song. When she is done singing, we return to our original spots. I am only half paying attention. I can't wait to see and hear her sing. Finally, after Shannon it's her turn to sing. She looked amazing as usual. I watched as Ryan interviews her. Then her tape plays. I couldn't help but stare at her as she sang. She was killing it as usual. I felt Heejun nudge me.

"Dude, stop drooling." Heejun chides me playfully.

"I am not drooling." I defend myself.

"Oh, yes, you are." Heejun says taking note of my face.

I shake my head at Heejun as Colton quitely laughs at our exhange.

"Your staring at her like a piece of meat." Colton said with a smile.

"I am not." I defend myself again.

I am getting flack from my buddies who are both right next to me. Before I know it, she is done singing and I see the judges give her a standing ovation. I am clapping and standing as well. She is so amazing. I agree with what Randy said, she is a force to be reckoned with. I watch as Ryan gives out her numbers. After her, Elise sings and then the recap follows. We guys are called on stage as Ryan asks the judges their opinions on who's going through. The judges all name me and her as the top contenders. I am floored. Then the lines open. And I prepare myself for what's next.

The next day was the results show. It was the most important day so far. This was the make it or break it moment. We were all nervous. The guys and the girls sat on couches on opposite ends. There were 10 empty stools on one side where america's top 10 would sit. It is the first results show of the season. We guys are up first. I am called up with Chase and Jeremy. I go to the center of the stage with the other two. Ryan asks us how we are doing. I tell Ryan that I am doing alright as the two guys say the same thing. Ryan rolls the tape of our performances and what Jimmy Iovine had to say. I watch as Jimmy sings my praise saying that he would sign me on the spot. I am surprised by what Jimmy said. The tape ends and Ryan gets to the results. The lights dim as Ryan asks the judges if they agree with Jimmy about Jeremy. Then Ryan asks me what was going through my mind when I heard Jimmy say great stuff about me just seconds ago.

"I don't know…" I say as I ramble something incoherent.

"It's crazy to hear stuff like that. I don't know." I added slightly blushing.

"You're not humble enough." Ryan said as I laugh a little bit.

Then Ryan asks Steven about Chase. I stand in between Jeremy and Chase and I have my hands in my pocket. Then Ryan continues. Ryan tells Jeremy that he has not made it to america's top 10. I pat his back as he heads back to the I am left standing with Chase. Ryan tells us that one of us has made america's top 10. I am on pins and needles. I am nervous. Ryan then tells Chase that he has not made it. Ryan gives me a look and tells me that I have made it. I am shocked and surprised. I give Chase a quick hug as he heads back to the couch. I walk toward the stools and take a seat. I see the others clapping for me. I am in disbelief. I am the first person in america's top 10. Ryan comes over.

"You're going to be lonely for just a second. I'll bring some other people over." Ryan said as he pats my shoulder.

"Can I get you anything?" Ryan asks.

"You look like you need something." Ryan adds.

"I don't know. Just keep going." I tell Ryan as I laugh nervously.

"Alright." Ryan said as he walks away.

Ryan calls on the ladies. He calls on Jessica, Hollie, Brielle and Hallie. They head to the center of the stage. And another tape rolls with Jimmy's comments. After that, the lights dim again. Ryan begins by talking to Brielle. And then Ryan talks to Jennnifer about Hallie. Then he tells Brielle that she has not made it into america's top 10. Ryan tells the girls that two of them have made it. Ryan then tells Hallie that she isn't in america's top 10. Jessica and Hollie hug each other as Ryan tells them that they are both in america's top 10. They come over to the stools where I am sitting. I stand up to greet them. I give Jessica and Hollie each a I hug Jessica, I look over to the couch and see Heejun and Colton both smirking at me. Hollie sits on the stool next to me while Jessica sits beside Hollie. I am happy that the girl I like has made it. Now, I had to wait and see if my two friends also made it through.

Ryan then calls on Heejun, Joshua and Adam. I watch as my best friend walks to the center with Joshua and Adam. Ryan talks to Adam for a bit. Then another tape rolls. I didn't appreciate Jimmy's comments about my best friend. The lights are dimmed once again. Ryan asks Heejun about what he has to say about america's comidian. Heejun feigns ignorance causing people to laugh and then tells Ryan that he knows it's a singing competition. Ryan then talks to Joshua. Ryan talks to Adam a bit before whispering to Joshua that he has made it. Joshua walks over to us on the stools. I stand up and give Joshua a hug. Then my best friend is left with Adam on the stage. I watch anxiously as Ryan tells them that one of them is in the top 10. Adam places a hand on Heejun's shoulder. Heejun is looking down at the ground. Ryan then tells my best friend that he has made it. Adam gives Heejun a hug as he takes a seat on the couch. Heejun walks over to us. Heejun shakes hands with Joshua, Jessica and Hollie and practically sidesteps Hollie in order to go directly to me. I stand up and I give my best friend a tight hug. Heejun then takes a seat next to Joshua.

The rest of the results sort of arrive in rapid succession. Skylar and Shannon join us on the stools while three guys get sent back to the couches. Elise joins us on the stools as well. I wait to hear about Colton. Unfortunately, he is one of the last guys to get results. Colton was called up with Jermaine, Eben and Deandre. Ryan rolls the tape. Jimmy also gives great feedback to Colton. Ryan asks him what he thinks and all he could say was wow. Colton was a bit speechless. Ryan talks to the guys before the lights dim. Ryan then tells Deandre that he has not made it. Deandre hugs everyone before heading back to the couches. Ryan turns to Colton.

"Colton, you are not…" Ryan starts.

Colton looks crushed before Ryan continues.

"Going to be disappointed tonight. Because you are in the top 10." Ryan finishes.

Colton smiles as he bends over in shock. He hugs both Eben and Jermaine. He join us on the stools. He hugs Elise and Skylar first. He then hugs Shannon and Heejun. He also hugs Joshua, Jessica and Hollie. He goes to hug me last. I smile. I am so happy that I am in the top 10 with my two best friends and the girl that I like. Jermaine takes the last stool. The top 13 is rounded out with Jeremy, Deandre and Erika. And everyone else goes home. I am in the top 13 with my friends and the girl I like. Things were going to get interesting, very interesting indeed.

A/N: That's all folks. I am still working on chapter 3. But I will try to update as soon as possible. As always, read and review.


End file.
